El Peor Error
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Totalmente desesperada por la amenaza de Sybil y Seline, Bonnie toma una decisión que puede solucionar todos sus problemas o acabar con las vidas de todos sus amigos. / Regalo para SabriiWitch. / Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons".


¡Esta historia es para **SabriiWitch**! Me alegré mucho cuando me tocaste tú en el AI, sobre todo porque, teniendo en cuenta cómo iba TVD últimamente, me temía no sentir ninguna inspiración con respecto a tus peticiones... Pero Bonnie y Kai siempre me inspiran, incluso si añadimos a Enzo.

Siento si el resultado no es el que esperabas, pero lo cierto es que últimamente me cuesta bastante escribir sobre TVD. Espero que te guste.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **Aviso** : Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Dangerous Liaisons".

 **#PALABRAS:** 6,310.

* * *

 **EL PEOR ERROR**

Bonnie Bennett comenzaba a arrepentirse ya de su decisión, y eso que todavía no había puesto en marcha su plan. Se encontraba a punto de cometer, con toda probabilidad, el mayor error de su vida, y sin embargo, quería hacerlo. Si no lo hacía, era bastante seguro que tanto ella como todas las personas que le importaban acabaran muertos, o algo peor. Así que, en el fondo, la chica sabía que no le quedaba otra opción.

A sus espaldas, Caroline Forbes suspiró. La vampira comprendía lo difícil de la situación. Se acercó a su amiga y le puso ambas manos en los hombros, dándole todo su apoyo. Ambas estaban desesperadas. Sybil y Seline estaban poniendo en riesgo a todas las personas que amaban, y ya solo les quedaba una única oportunidad de derrotarlas. Bueno, en realidad era una oportunidad de averiguar si alguien sabía cómo derrotarlas. Un alguien específico: Malachai Parker.

El interés de las sirenas por las gemelas de Caroline era evidente, y dado que las niñas eran, técnicamente, Gemini, Kai era la única persona que podría saber algo sobre cómo salvarlas. Pero aquello implicaba que tenían que resucitarlo. Después de sus grandes esfuerzos por acabar con él, Bonnie se estaba preparando para resucitar al hombre que la había torturado y abandonado en un universo paralelo. Resultaba, cuanto menos, irónico.

−¿Bon? –preguntó Caroline apretando de nuevo los hombros de su amiga−. En serio, si no quieres hacerlo, es comprensible. Podríamos buscar otra fuente de información. Tal vez Klaus…

−No. Voy a hacerlo. Es solo que… ¿Y si no sirve para nada? ¿Y si lo resucito y simplemente nos mata?

−Kai no te va a matar, Bonnie. Nunca lo haría, y lo sabes.

−No, Care, en realidad no lo sé. No es una persona estable, ¿recuerdas?

−Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Pero tú le gustas desde el principio. Y, por mucho que quisiera esconderlo, sigue teniendo los sentimientos de Luke en su interior. No podrá matarte. Y a mí… Sé defenderme sola. Así que no te preocupes por eso. Podemos defendernos. Ambas.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza. Por primera vez aquella tarde, parecía decidida. Se acercó a la mesa que tenía en frente y cogió un bol. Se lo tendió a otra mujer que se encontraba en la habitación. Lucy Bennett. Bonnie había encontrado a su prima casi sin querer. O, más bien, era Lucy la que la había encontrado a ella. Le había contado que había logrado esconderse durante el suficiente tiempo para poder estar segura sin tener que esconderse de la Armería. Y dado que ahora Bonnie no tenía magia, había resultado muy provechoso que ella apareciera en el mismo instante en que Bonnie había necesitado realizar un hechizo que, además de muy complicado, también era muy peligroso. Pero ella había aceptado al momento. Por suerte para Bonnie.

Lucy cogió el bol y se movió hacia un lugar más apartado de la sala. En el suelo se encontraba el cadáver de Kai, que, gracias a la compulsión que Caroline había usado sobre un médico en Whitmore, volvía a estar de una pieza. Cuando Bonnie había decidido resucitarlo, había tenido que volver al lugar en el que se habían casado (o lo habían intentado) Alaric y Jo. Tras la muerte de Kai, se habían encargado de la mayoría de los cadáveres, pero los de los Gemini (exceptuando a Liv) se habían quedado allí. No habrían sabido qué hacer con ellos. Así que, cuando Bonnie y Caroline volvieron en busca del cadáver de Kai, el aspecto del lugar era, cuanto menos, desagradable.

La bruja se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Kai. Mojó los dedos en el mejunje que había en el bol que le había tendido Bonnie, e hizo un dibujo en el pecho desnudo Kai. Seguidamente, empezó a cantar.

El hechizo fue largo. La fuego de la chimenea de la mansión de los Salvatore tomó fuerza, y los cristales que había por toda la sala, incluidos los de las ventanas, comenzaron a temblar. Un jarrón explotó al lado de la puerta. Pero el hechizo funcionó. Casi media hora después de comenzar a cantar, Lucy se apartó de Kai. Caroline le ayudó a tumbarse en el sofá; la bruja parecía encontrarse muy débil. Bonnie se debatió entre acercarse a ver cómo estaba su prima y acudir donde Kai. Al final, se decidió por la última opción.

De camino, cogió un cuchillo que había tomado prestado de la gran selección de la cocina de los Salvatore. Se sentó junto al cadáver en el suelo y esperó, siempre con el cuchillo en la mano.

Kai despertó después de otra media hora, cuando Lucy ya se había marchado y Caroline estaba de nuevo junto a su amiga. Cuando abrió los ojos, parecía desconcertado, pero no dudó en dirigir una mirada asesina a Bonnie, que empuñaba el cuchillo en su dirección. Rodó los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y miró a Bonnie de nuevo, esta vez con más calma.

−Déjame adivinar. Damon se ha metido en problemas. Otra vez. ¿No te cansas de salvarle la vida a gente que luego no te responde de la misma manera?

Su confusión había desaparecido por completo, por lo que parecía. Bonnie no contestó a la pregunta retórica. Decidió ir directa al grano. Solo cuando empezó a hablar se dio cuenta de que pedir ayuda a alguien al que se había enfrentado a muerte no quedaba muy bien.

−Necesito que nos ayudes a terminar con una sirena. Está poniendo en peligro a lo poquísimo que queda de los Gemini, así que supuse que te interesaría la propuesta −añadió, no sabiendo si estaba cometiendo el error más tonto de su vida al mencionarle la existencia de las niñas.

−Déjame que lo entienda. Así que una sirena ha venido directamente desde Atlántica a terminar con un aquelarre que ya se extinguió con mi muerte. ¿No os sentís orgullosos de haber atraído a una criatura que no puede vivir en la superficie?

−Deja de decir gilipolleces −intervino Caroline casi gritando−. No es una sirena acuática. Simplemente puede controlar las mentes de los demás. Y tiene a Damon y a Enzo totalmente subyugados.

−¿Te refieres al vampiro al que no conozco y al vampiro que me mató? Madre mía, es terrible. ¿Cómo no me has resucitado antes para que vaya a salvarlos?

−¿Nos vas a ayudar o te mato de nuevo?

−Mátame de nuevo −dijo el chico levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala−. Pero primero déjame que vaya al baño. Te sorprenderá, pero incluso después de tanto tiempo muerto, las necesidades fisiológicas han sido lo primero que he sentido.

−¿Estás hablando en serio?

−¿No te crees que tenga que mear? ¡Ah, te refieres a lo de matarme! Sí, estoy hablando en serio. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo se te ocurrió resucitarme a mí para salvar, por un lado, al tío que me mató; y por el otro, al tío que te ha alejado de mi lado.

El chico se fue tras soltar una carcajada incrédula. Bonnie se quedó mirando el espacio que había dejado, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el giro de la situación. Por muy irracional que Kai hubiera demostrado ser en vida, la oportunidad de vivir a cambio de tener la oportunidad de matar le había parecido que sería una oferta imposible de rechazar para el chico. Por lo visto, no conocía a Kai como pensaba.

Caroline la miraba, claramente esperando el Plan B que, obviamente, Bonnie tendría preparado para la ocasión. Pero aquel plan de emergencia no existía. Desde que había perdido su magia, Bonnie se sentía mucho menos inclinada a ser precavida, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, dado que en una situación de peligro, una Bonnie con magia tendría muchísimas más probabilidades de sobrevivir que la Bonnie sin magia.

−¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Caroline se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretando suavemente. Bonnie gimió, entre molesta y enfadada. Se sentía inútil, tanto que le costaba continuar adelante en momentos en los que le sería sencillo a cualquier humano. Así que, cuando llegaban momentos como aquel, se sentía completamente abrumada.

−¿No está tardando mucho? −preguntó sin mirar a Caroline.

−Le oigo desde aquí. Está cantando.

−¿Y ahora cómo lo mato? Él ni siquiera sabe que no tengo magia, Care. No quiero mostrarme débil ante él.

−¿Por qué? −Caroline la llevó hasta el sofá, y ambas se sentaron−. ¿Qué te importa lo que él piense de ti?

−No lo entiendes. Lo nuestro siempre ha sido un juego de poder. Nos hemos herido el uno al otro cuando teníamos más poder. Y ahora… Ahora no sé cuál de los dos es más inútil.

−Bonnie, él no sé, pero tú eres más útil sin magia de lo que son la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales que conozco. Siempre has sido la que más cabeza has mostrado.

−Pero la cabeza con él no sirve. Es el ser más irracional que conozco; y lo acaba de demostrar. Ya no sé qué hacer, Care. Me siento totalmente abrumada por la situación.

Caroline se preparaba para responder cuando a Bonnie le llegó un mensaje. Cogió el móvil y vio que el mensaje le llegaba, por lo visto, desde el teléfono de Caroline. La chica miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, y la vampira casi pudo ver cómo se encendía la bombilla en su mente antes de que Bonnie saliera corriendo de la sala en dirección al baño, sin siquiera abrir el mensaje. La rubia la siguió hasta el baño desde el que se oía la voz de Kai.

Abrió la puerta, y encontró el baño vacío. La voz de Kai, que hasta el momento había estado cantando _Like A Virgin_ de Madonna, se silenció al instante. Solo entonces abrió Bonnie el mensaje de su móvil, y quiso llorar de frustración. _"Ya lo siento, Bonster, pero me tengo que marchar. No te preocupes, me encargaré de tu pequeño problemita en un periquete. Solo necesito hacer un par de recados antes. Espero que no te importe. Te mandaría un beso de despedida, pero temo que tires el móvil por la ventana si lo recibes, así que con un abrazo me conformaré"._

−Ahora sí que estamos de mierda hasta los tobillos.

* * *

−¿Cómo has dejado que te quite el móvil un muerto? −preguntó Bonnie enfadada.

Caroline y ella estaban en el bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Salvatore, con la morena unos cuantos metros por delante de su amiga. Solo ella sabía a dónde se dirigían. Claro, si es que Kai las había mandado por fin al lugar correcto.

Bonnie sentía que habían recorrido medio Mystic Falls siguiendo las instrucciones (más bien adivinanzas) de Kai, y todo solo para conseguirle un montón de chorradas, como cortezas de cerdo, tres botellas de soda, una de tequila, un cuchillo de carnicero y una mochila en la que guardar todo. Al final, habían gastado mucho más dinero del que les habría gustado, pero preferían seguir las instrucciones de Kai a arriesgarse a los actos irracionales y peligrosos que, con toda seguridad, vendrían como consecuencia si se le cruzaba algún cable.

Y ahora se dirigían a la cueva desde la que habían vuelto al presente cuando ambos estuvieron en el mundo prisión. Bonnie sentía que debería haber adivinado dónde estaría Kai sin que él hubiera tenido que darle pistas, y se sentía tonta por haber perdido tanto tiempo cuando podrían haberlo atrapado en minutos. Ahora, él sabía que estaban yendo a por él, por lo que estaría mucho mejor preparado.

−Estaba en la cocina, Bonnie. ¿Cómo voy a saber yo que Kai va a ir a la cocina en vez de huir sin pararse a tomar un refrigerio?

−Yo lo sabía. Cualquiera hubiera sabido que él no se va de ningún sitio sin asaltar antes todos los armarios, el frigorífico y hasta la basura en busca de comida.

−Yo no conozco a Kai −contestó Caroline, alcanzando a su amiga y caminando a su lado−. ¿Falta mucho?

−No. Mira.

Caroline miró hacia donde señalaba la morena. A tan solo unos diez metros de ellas había un camino limpio, en el que había colocados varios farolillos con velas aromáticas. También había hojas que parecían marihuana formando dibujos por el caminito. Tan pronto aparecía una calavera como una margarita, una pistola como un corazón atravesado por una flecha. Si los asesinos psicópatas y dementes quisieran ser encontrados, aquel sería claramente le camino a la guarida de uno.

La vampira bajó primera, para agarrar a Bonnie cuando esta bajara. Cuando hicieron el agujero para salir de la cueva, no pensaron en tener que volver a bajar, por lo que no lo hicieron accesible para humanos, y menos para alguien del tamaño de Bonnie. Por supuesto, no hizo falta que Caroline ayudara a su amiga, pues Kai había colocado una colchoneta para ella.

Lo primero que Bonnie vio cuando se puso en pie fue a Damon. El mayor de los Salvatore estaba, literalmente, ahorcado, colgando del cuello en lo alto de la cueva. En realidad un vampiro no podía morir ahorcado, porque no necesitaba respirar, pero sí que podía quedar inconsciente durante mucho rato, tal y como le pasó a Stefan cuando Silas lo ahogó. Así que, para aumentar su dolor, Kai había rociado la cuerda con verbena, por lo que el cuello de Damon estaba enrojecido y terriblemente herido.

Caroline intentó soltarlo, pero la verbena hizo del trabajo una tarea imposible. Bonnie, dada la altura a la que estaba colgado Damon, tampoco pudo hacer nada. Así que Caroline se conformó con agarrar al vampiro de ojos azules y levantarlo un poco, para que al menos no estuviera siempre perdiendo el conocimiento. Tal vez, una vez despertara, él tuviera alguna idea sobre cómo salir de aquella situación.

Lo malo de aquel plan es que Bonnie tendría que enfrentarse a Kai sola. Caroline se había quejado, pero Bonnie estaba convencida sobre seguir adelante. A pesar de sentirse inútil, sabía que Kai era su problema. No solo porque había sido idea suya traerlo de vuelta, sino porque él siempre había sido su problema. Cuando Damon lo mató, ella quiso enfadarse con Damon por haberle quitado la oportunidad de hacerlo ella misma. Si no lo hizo fue porque ya bastante difícil le era explicar por qué sentía aquella extraña conexión con Kai, aquella mezcla de atracción y odio que había sentido desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y que se desvió más hacia el odio conforme pasó el tiempo y fue conociéndolo.

Bonnie llegó hasta el punto de la cueva en la que el hueco en el techo dejaba ver la luz del sol. Allí había una jaula, en la que estaba encerrado Enzo, aparentemente inconsciente. La jaula estaba en un estado terrible, con el metal oxidado y con un par de los barrotes rotos. Y sin embargo, Enzo no podría haber salido, pues se veía claramente que la jaula también había sido previamente bañada en verbena.

Kai, por supuesto, se había preparado una sala de estar para esperarla. Había llevado sillas plegables, una pequeña mesa de plástico, e incluso un reproductor de música. Estaba escuchando una estación de radio de música pop, la típica que Caroline habría adorado y que Bonnie no soportaba. Sus ganas de matar al Gemini incrementaron a niveles estratosféricos.

−¿Qué haces? −preguntó en cuanto lo vio. Estaba recostado en una de las sillas, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando en voz baja. No abrió los ojos al escucharla, ni se dignó a incorporarse.

−Te estoy haciendo un favor. Quieres que la sirena deje de controlar a Damon y a Enzo. La mejor y más fácil solución para eso es que ellos dos mueran. De nada.

−¿Y cómo es que ahora te muestras dispuesto a ayudarme? Creía que preferías morir antes que ayudar a Enzo y a Damon.

−Tú misma lo has dicho. Te estoy ayudando a ti. Y además, he estado pensando. Si mato a Damon, será justicia divina; él te salva de mí y me mata, tú me resucitas solo para que yo lo mate a él. Y Enzo… No me gusta para ti, Bonnie. Podrías haberte buscado a alguien mucho mejor.

−¿Alguien como tú? −Bonnie se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como abandonaron sus labios, pero se negó a mostrarlo.

−Tus palabras, no las mías. ¿Me has traído lo que te he indicado?

Bonnie actuó llevada por el impulso. Le lanzó la mochila carísima que les había hecho comprar directamente a la cara. Kai, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, no la vio venir, y al estar recostado en la silla, el golpe los tiró a él y a la silla al suelo. La chica se dirigió a la jaula e intentó arrancar alguno de los barrotes, mientras que llamaba a Caroline a gritos.

Logró arrancar un barrote (tras haber quitado los que ya estaban medio rotos) justo en el instante en que Kai la agarró del pelo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Bonnie resbaló, y al caer se llevó a Kai con ella. Con ambos tirados en el suelo, Bonnie empezó a arañar y golpear al chico donde le fuera posible, pero él no parecía muy afectado por sus intentos. Es más, cuando Bonnie se agotó y quiso apartarse de él y ponerse de pie, lo vio sonriendo.

−No tienes magia −aquella afirmación paró a Bonnie en su sitio; si se había creído con alguna ventaja hasta entonces, aquella ilusión desapareció al instante−. Vamos, Bonster. Te conozco. Te encanta un buen… _motus._

Bonnie se vio lanzada contra la pared. Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, y se quedó aturdida mientras sangraba. Aun en medio de la confusión, podía escuchar la risa de Kai, que se había acercado a la jaula. La chica hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, y vio que el brujo tenía ambas manos en las sienes de Enzo. Apretaba con bastante fuerza mientras cantaba. A pesar de sus inconsciencia, el vampiro parecía estar sufriendo bastante. Y Caroline no llegaba.

A decir verdad, Bonnie se alegraba. Así, al menos, ella y Damon estarían a salvo. Siempre que Kai no los matara a Enzo y a ella y luego fuera en su busca. Pero eso no sucedería, ¿verdad?

−Kai, para −Bonnie se odiaba a sí misma por rogar, pero se sentía demasiado débil para hacer otra cosa−. Por favor. Esto es conmigo, no con él.

Kai se apartó de Enzo, para sorpresa de Bonnie. Volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez con una mirada mucho más amable, y la tomó en brazos. La llevó hasta la silla que no había estado ocupando él y la sentó con cuidado. Seguidamente, le colocó ambas manos a la espalda y se las ató con cinta aislante. Después, se dispuso a curar la herida de su cabeza con magia.

Terminó rápidamente, y después se sentó frente a ella. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y cogió la mochila. Sacó la bolsa de cortezas de cerdo y la abrió, tendiéndole una a Bonnie. Ella se echó hacia atrás.

−¿Por qué haces esto?

−No sé qué es esto, Bonnie. Deberías ser más específica. Ya te he explicado por qué voy a matar a Damon y a Enzo. Te he atado porque no me fío de tus uñas. Y te he curado porque te aprecio, Bonnie. No voy a dejar que te desangres en esta cueva, por muy simbólico que fuera. Tengo buenos recuerdos contigo aquí.

−¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

−Todavía no estoy seguro. Lo que sí te puedo prometer es que no te haré ver cómo mato a tu novio. Soy un sociópata, pero tengo mis límites.

−Cuesta creerlo −contestó Bonnie, mientras que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Empezaba a sentirse más fuerte de nuevo, y estaba dispuesta a atacar. Así que, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, sacó la pequeña navaja que había llevado escondida en la manga de su chaqueta, mientras que seguía distrayéndolo−. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Vas a mantenerme a tu lado como si fuera tu puta mascota? Los demás vendrán a por mí, ¿sabes?

−¿Tu crees? No sé si recuerdas lo que te dije en aquel magnífico vídeo que te mandé. Te dije que mi muerte hizo el hechizo que os unía a ti y a Elena permanente. Por lo tanto, ahora que no estoy muerto… −Kai se cayó durante un instante, dejando que Bonnie digiriera aquella nueva información−. Teníais la respuesta ahí mismo, y no supisteis verla. Atacasteis antes de preguntar. Y ahora tu querido Damon tiene de nuevo a Elena en sus brazos. ¿En serio crees que se va a acordar de ti ahora?

−Él no sé, pero yo sí.

La que hablaba era Caroline, que mordió a Kai tras aparecer a sus espaldas rápidamente. Por increíble que pareciera, Kai, que parecía tener un suministro ilimitado de verbena, no se había preocupado por protegerse a sí mismo, así que Caroline bebió casi hasta matarlo. Si se detuvo, fue precisamente porque Bonnie se lo pidió.

−Has llegado justo cuando me he soltado. Lo tenía todo controlado.

−Ya veo –contestó Caroline sonriendo−. ¿Y ahora qué?

−Ahora lo llevamos a casa de los Salvatore.

* * *

Kai despertó en un lugar tan oscuro y sucio como en el que había perdido el conocimiento: el sótano de los Salvatore. Estaba sentado en una silla, con las manos atadas a la espalda y los pies a las patas de la silla. Incluso había una correa que ataba su cuello a la pared detrás de él. Un trozo de cinta aislante tapaba su boca. Y estaba completamente solo.

Aunque aquella soledad terminó pronto. La puerta de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraba se abrió suavemente, y por ella entró Bonnie. Se había cambiado de ropa, y su pelo estaba húmedo. Aquello hizo concluir a Kai que se había pasado bastante tiempo inconsciente. Y todo por culpa de aquella maldita rubia. Se lo haría pagar en cuanto saliera de allí. Si es que salía. La expresión de Bonnie en aquel momento le hacía pensar que la chica pensaba torturarlo y matarlo sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de dar un discurso de despedida.

−Tenemos que hablar.

Kai alzó una ceja. Bonnie supo lo que quería decir. _¿Cómo quieres que hablemos si yo no puedo abrir la boca?_ Tenía razón. Pero Bonnie ya había pensado en todo. Dejaría que Kai hablara, pero solo cuando ella hubiera dicho todo lo que quería decir. Incluso había estado practicando antes de acudir al sótano.

−Tú tienes magia. Y sabes robarla. En eso estamos de acuerdo −comenzó a comentar la chica. Kai asintió con la cabeza, relajado. A pesar del mal humor del que parecía estar Bonnie, él no parecía nada nervioso−. Y algo me hace pensar que también podrías… dar magia.

Kai quiso sonreír, pero desistió cuando comenzó a sentir los tirones de la cinta aislante. Debería haberlo adivinado. Bonnie no tenía magia, y él sí. Cómo se habían intercambiado los papeles…

Al ver su intento de sonrisa, Bonnie se acercó a él y lo abofeteó. Con fuerza. La suficiente como para hacer que parte de la cinta aislante se despegara y que su labio sangrara. A través de los restos de la cinta aislante, Kai logró hablar.

−¡Ay!

−No te rías. Tú entre todos deberías saber lo duro que es no tener magia.

−Quítame la cinta −exigió Kai entre dientes. Bonnie apenas entendió sus palabras, pero lo hizo igualmente, tirando con fuerza, sin ninguna delicadeza−. No sé si lo sabes, pero existen métodos mucho más sencillos de lograr que me afeite, si no te gusta mi nuevo look.

−Dame magia.

−¿Quién te ha dicho que pueda hacer algo así?

−Lo he supuesto, dado que eres el superpoderoso líder del aquelarre Gemini.

−Supones bien, Bonster. Pero mi habilidad de dar magia no viene de ser líder de mi aquelarre. Sobre todo porque ya no tengo aquelarre. Ven aquí.

Bonnie, aunque cautelosa, avanzó. Soltó las manos de Kai, pero no le soltó los pies ni el cuello. Cuanto más atado estuviera, mejor para ambos. El chico le tomó las manos, y cerró los ojos. Bonnie vio cómo su piel se encendía, igual que cuando Kai le había robado magia. Sin embargo, aquella vez no dolió. Fue una sensación agradable, casi demasiado. E íntima. Cuando el chico la soltó, se sentía incómoda, pero sobre todo, llena de energía. Llena de magia.

−Motus.

La silla de Kai se vio lanzada hacia atrás, y chocó contra la pared. Kai se golpeó contra la pared, pero no pareció hacerse mucho daño. Cuando miró a la sonriente muchacha frente a él, y para sorpresa de Bonnie, sonrió incluso más ampliamente que ella.

−Mala idea, Bon. ¿En serio pensabas que te iba a proporcionar una fuente inagotable de magia? Acabas de agotar tus reservas de magia. Y ahora no sé si me siento muy inclinado a darte más.

Tras murmurar un hechizo en voz baja, las ataduras de Kai se soltaron, y el chico se levantó. Y entonces, Bonnie sintió miedo de verdad. Lo había enfadado, y todo por un tonto sentimiento infantil de querer demostrarle incluso en un momento como aquel que no estaba por debajo de él. Así que hizo lo único que podía. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Llegó hasta la puerta que la llevaría al exterior. Una vez estuviera en el bosque, tendría muchos lugares en los que esconderse. Sin embargo, la puerta estaba cerrada. La chica escuchó la carcajada de Kai a sus espaldas, y sin pararse un momento, se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Llegó hasta la primera habitación que encontró y se encerró dentro. Amontonó muebles junto a la puerta, y solo entonces se sentó en el suelo. Se sentía agotada. Terriblemente agotada e indefensa. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos. Solo descansaría un minuto. Solo… un… minu…

* * *

−Dime que ha sido idea de la rubia, por favor. Solo entendería esto si lo hubiera decidido una rubia.

−Estereotipos. Genial.

Enzo se giró hacia Kai. El recién resucitado lo había encontrado en la cabaña. En su cabaña. Al igual que la primera vez que lo había atrapado. Pero esta vez no le resultaría tan sencillo. Esta vez, Enzo estaba preparado.

−¿Significa eso que ha sido idea tuya? ¿Volver al sitio en el que me costó menos de dos minutos noquearte y llevarte conmigo? No parece muy inteligente.

−¿Qué quieres?

−Te voy a dar tres opciones. Dime cuál te gusta más. Uno: quiero matarte y enviarle tu cadáver por correo a Bonnie. Dos: quiero arrancarte los colmillos uno a uno y enviárselos por correo a Bonnie. Tres: quiero meterte en un ataúd y enviarte por correo a Bonnie con vida para que te mate ella misma.

−Ninguna de esas tres va a suceder. Pero agradezco la imaginación.

Enzo se lanzó sobre Kai a velocidad vampírica, yendo directamente a su cuello. Sin embargo, nunca llegó, y en cambio, cayó al suelo en el sitio en que Kai había estado segundos antes. Un hechizo de ocultación. El vampiro siempre había sido un especialista en matar brujos, por lo que no veía ningún problema en que su contrincante no fuera visible en aquel momento. Era, simplemente, una manera de hacer la lucha algo más interesante.

Una de sus manos hizo un gesto extraño y su muñeca se rompió. Enzo gritó de dolor, pero no dejó que aquello lo detuviera. Sin molestarse en devolver su muñeca a su postura original golpeó hacia atrás con la otra mano, golpeando a Kai en el estómago y mandándolo contra la pared, de nuevo visible. El brujo estaba de nuevo en pie y sonriendo en apenas un par de segundos.

−Parece que esta vez estamos más preparados, ¿no? A ver cuánto duras esta vez.

−Te sorprendería lo mucho que puedo llegar a aguantar.

−Seguro que le has dicho eso a Bonnie muchas veces. Y la decepción que se ha debido llevar ella cada vez…

Enzo volvió a atacar.

* * *

La próxima vez que Bonnie abrió los ojos, ya era de noche. Aquello la preocupó. No planeaba dormirse, solo descansar un momento hasta que Kai la alcanzara. Y si todavía no la había alcanzado, aquello solo podía significar que en ningún momento había estado buscándola a ella. ¿Pero a quién…?

Quitar los muebles de su camino le resultó mucho más lento y agotador de lo que le costó colocarlos horas antes, llevada por la adrenalina y el miedo. Para cuando hubo terminado, sus músculos se quejaban y volvía a tener la frente perlada de sudor. Pero finalmente logró salir de la habitación, corrió escaleras abajo y fuera de la mansión. Sabía perfectamente a dónde tenía que ir. Y, con un poco de suerte, para cuando llegara no sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

Kai estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. A pesar de su evidente fuerza y poder, Enzo era un vampiro, y necesitaba un esfuerzo mucho menor para herirlo. Así que, aunque el brujo considerara que estaba siendo claramente superior a su contrincante, sí que parecía estar en un estado algo peor. Enzo solo había tenido que atacarlo una vez. Un pequeño descuido, y los colmillos del vampiro habían terminado clavados en su brazo.

Claramente, Enzo esperaba que él se quedara mucho más malherido de lo que se había mostrado. Y es que, tras ser la bolsa de sangre de seis herejes que llevaban un siglo encerrados sin casi ningún suministro de sangre, se había acostumbrado a que lo mordieran. Así que no le costó nada recuperarse de ello. Y, por supuesto, Enzo no se esperaba aquello.

Así que ahora se encontraban los dos en un estado bastante terrible. La herida de Kai mostraba un aspecto no muy agradable, pero, tal vez motivado por la adrenalina, el chico ni siquiera sentía una ligera molestia. Enzo, por su parte, seguía sintiendo como distintos huesos en su cuerpo se rompían al azar, sin que Kai tuviera que decir nada.

A decir verdad, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo admitiría jamás, la lucha estaba bastante equilibrada. Pero, por supuesto, ambos pensaban que, al final, saldrían ganadores gracias a sus respectivas ventajas. Cuándo sucedería aquello ya era otro tema.

* * *

Bonnie corría todo lo rápido que podía. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido coger un coche o llamar a Caroline. Simplemente sabía que tenía que correr mucho. Así que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Y sin embargo, cuando comenzó a ver el contorno de la cabaña, supo que había llegado tarde. Que, incluso sin saber todavía si Enzo o Kai había ganado, había llegado cuando la lucha ya había terminado.

Se detuvo a unos cien metros de la cabaña, sintiéndose a punto de llorar. Estaba ardiendo. El lugar en el que se había sentido segura, en calma; el lugar al que había llamado hogar. Y estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Pero aquella cabaña también era importante para Enzo. Él no la destrozaría, ¿verdad? Aquello solo podía significar que… O también era posible que hubiera querido engañar a Kai; hacerle creer que amaba demasiado la cabaña como para incendiarla. O tal vez no.

Tenía que ir hasta allá. Averiguar quién estaba ahí. Si es que había alguien. Pero sus pies se negaban a moverse del suelo.

−¿De qué tienes miedo? −sonó una voz a su espalda.

Bonnie empezó a llorar, pero no se giró. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Sabía que estaba prácticamente ofreciendo su vida, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba. Había cometido el peor y más terrible error de su vida. Y se arrepentiría de él durante todo el tiempo en que siguiera respirando. Tal vez aquel era el motivo por el cual no le importaba estar en peligro en aquel momento. Tal vez no quería seguir respirando.

Una mano le peinó el pelo hacia atrás, con cariño. Ella no se apartó. No tenía sentido. Ya no. Sintió a Kai caer de rodillas tras ella segundos después, y a continuación los brazos del chico la rodearon. No con intención de ahogar, sino de abrazar. Y Bonnie se sintió a punto de vomitar. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Acababa de matar a su novio, ¿y se dignaba no solo a acercarse a ella, sino a abrazarla?

−¿Cómo ha pasado?

−He sido compasivo, Bonnie. Te prometí que no te haría verlo, y lo he hecho. Pero ya nada de eso importa. Ahora tú estás a salvo. Eso es lo único importante.

−¿Y las sirenas?

−A las sirenas no les va a importar una humana como tú. Y los demás… Que les den, Bonnie. Ellos te dejarían morir si pudieran salvarse así.

Bonnie se levantó, soltándose del agarre de Kai. Se giró y lo miró de verdad por primera vez desde que el chico había abierto los ojos. Y lo que vio ahí le hizo decidirse. No vio nada más que locura, una profunda y terrible locura. Impasividad ante la muerte. _Deseo_ de seguir matando. Y Bonnie, bruja o no, no podía permitir aquello.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la ya totalmente destruida cabaña. Sabía que Kai la seguiría, pero aun así preguntó:

−¿Me acompañas a casa de los Salvatore? De camino puedes contarme cómo Enzo estuvo a punto de lograrlo.

Pronunciar su nombre dolía, pero Bonnie sabía que Kai no sería capaz de resistir la tentación de contar cómo había dominado a Enzo desde el primer momento, cómo lo había matado sin pensar siquiera en ella. Menos mal que le gustaba, supuestamente.

−¿No prefieres esperar a estar sentada y tranquila? −preguntó el chico poniéndose a su lado; Bonnie podía notar su entusiasmo−. Te será más fácil asumirlo si estás en un entorno cómodo y apropiado.

−¿Apropiado para saber cómo acaban de matar a mi novio? ¿Qué entorno es ese? −sin esperar a que Kai, que seguramente tendría una respuesta para aquella pregunta, contestara, Bonnie siguió hablando−. Quiero saberlo ya.

−De acuerdo. Luego no me digas que no te avisé.

* * *

 _A decir verdad, había sido la falta de paciencia lo que había acabado con Enzo St. John. El vampiro estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser un vampiro superpoderoso, pero Kai, que se había pasado veinte años siendo prácticamente el saco de boxeo de su padre y otros veinte años sufriendo la ira de su aquelarre, sabía esperar. Enzo, en cambio, actuó impulsivamente cuando ya comenzó a sentirse cansado._

 _Quiso atacar de frente, sin tener en cuenta que se dirigía directamente al lugar al que Kai quería: la chimenea. Cuando estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, Kai utilizó un hechizo de ocultación y se alejó lo suficiente como para que fuera seguro encender un fuego. Un Phesmatos Incendia y el brazo entero de Enzo prendió. Pero aquello no fue lo mejor. Lo mejor fue que, antes siquiera de que empezaran a pelear, Kai había preparado un nuevo hechizo. Un hechizo que impedía que aquel fuego, el originado en la chimenea, se acabara hasta que él lo quisiera. Así que, teóricamente, desde ese momento Enzo estaba sentenciado._

 _Pero Kai todavía no había terminado. Quería crear un espectáculo. Quería que Enzo pasara sus últimos momentos sin mayor remedio que pensar en su error. Así que lo ató a la cabaña mediante un hechizo, impidiéndole alejarse a más de veinte metros. Y así, el vampiro fue quemado vivo dentro de la cabaña, pues no quiso que Bonnie, que probablemente ya estuviera en camino dispuesta a entrometerse sin tener verdaderas opciones de influenciar en la disputa, viera su cuerpo calcinado._

 _El brujo se alejó un poco de la casa y la vio arder con gusto. Siempre le habían gustado los fuegos, incluso de niño. Así que disfrutó tremendamente viendo arder la cabaña, sobre todo porque sabía que Enzo estaba sufriendo terriblemente allí dentro, a pesar de no soltar un solo suspiro. Claramente, el vampiro no quiso darle el gusto._

 _Solo cuando la casa estaba ya casi destrozada por completo vio Kai a Bonnie, no muy lejos de él, observando lo que estaba sucediendo e imaginando mil posibles teorías que pondrían a salvo a su Romeo. Algo dentro de Kai quiso acabar con aquel sufrimiento, aquel suspense, así que se dirigió lentamente hacia ella hasta quedar a su espalda._

 _−¿De qué tienes miedo?_

* * *

−¿Me prepararías un té? −preguntó Bonnie.

No había dicho nada desde que Kai había terminado de relatar lo sucedido en la cabaña, así que Kai y ella habían ido hasta la mansión de los Salvatore en un completo e incómodo silencio. Una vez entraron, Bonnie caminó directamente a la cocina, y el brujo, por supuesto, la siguió.

−Claro.

Kai se giró hacia la encimera y abrió el armario en el que sabía que los Salvatore guardaban el té. No le preguntó a Bonnie qué tipo de té quería, pero tampoco hacía falta. En el mundo prisión la había espiado lo suficiente para saber incluso qué champú usaba.

−¿Estás bien, Bonnie? No quiero que…

El cuchillo en su estómago no debería haberlo sorprendido, pero lo hizo. Bonnie sacó el cuchillo y se lo volvió a clavar, esta vez en la pierna derecha. Kai quiso girarse y contraatacar, pero entonces Bonnie le clavó un segundo cuchillo en la otra pierna. Sin poder sostener su propio peso, Kai cayó al suelo, y Bonnie lo hizo con él.

A horcajadas sobre su pecho, lo golpeó tanto como pudo, llevada por una rabia que no había sentido jamás, pero que no le importaría volver a sentir en el futuro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Kai ya no respiraba, le dolían las manos y los brazos por haberle golpeado tanto, y se sentía al borde del desmayo.

Se había quedado completamente sin fuerzas. No pudo siquiera alejarse lo suficiente de la sangre de Kai antes de caer al suelo. Se aovilló y sintió la sangre, todavía caliente, contra su rostro. Y ahí, en un completo silencio, Bonnie lloró.


End file.
